Smallfoot
Smallfoot is an American 3D computer-animated buddy comedy family musical adventure film from Warner Animation Group. The film is directed by Karey Kirkpatrick and it was released on September 28, 2018 in the United States. Official Synopsis Production The film was originally going to be released on February 9, 2018. But in May 2017, the movie was pushed back to September 14, 2018. On May 11, 2017, it was announced that the film was in-production with Channing Tatum, Zendaya, and Gina Rodriguez providing the lead voice roles. The film is being animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who had also provided animation for Warner Animation Group's Storks (2016). Ryan O'Loughlin, a DreamWorks Animation veteran, was originally the film's director, but was replaced by Karey Kirkpatrick. Plot Yetis live in on the top of a mountain in the Himalayas, Nepal; above the clouds and hidden away from sight. Migo is a yeti who abides by the law of the ancient stones held by the Stonekeeper, the yetis' leader ("Perfection"). Migo's father, Dorgle, projects himself through the air each morning to hit a gong with his head, believing this allows the sun to rise. While learning how to ring the gong, Migo is distracted by the Stonekeeper's daughter, Meechee, whom he loves, and misses the gong, landing outside the village. There, Migo witnesses a plane crash and finds a "smallfoot" (human), whom the yetis have taken for legend. Migo runs back to tell the villagers what he saw, but has no proof. The Stonekeeper banishes him from the village. Migo is suddenly visited by Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem who bring him to the Smallfoot Evidentiary Society (S.E.S.), which is led by Meechee. She convinces Migo to be lowered below the clouds despite the stones telling them that there is nothing underneath ("Wonderful Life"). After some hesitation, Migo agrees to go, but his rope snaps and Migo falls, where he discovers land. Percy Patterson is a wildlife documentary filmmaker who has lost his integrity. He meets the pilot who saw the yeti, and in a desperate attempt to regain his fame tries to convince his assistant, Brenda, to dress up as a yeti for filming. She abandons him instead ("Percy's Pressure"). Migo arrives at the local pub and unknowingly scares Percy when trying to communicate with him. Migo takes Percy with him and they stop in a cave to wait out a blizzard. While chasing after Percy, Migo's toe becomes caught in a bear trap and Percy takes pity on him by removing the trap and bandaging Migo's wound with duct tape. Percy agrees to go with Migo and they head back up the mountain, where they are reunited with the S.E.S. The village is confused by Percy's appearance, but happily accept him and learn about his culture; much to Stonekeeper's dismay ("Wonderful Questions"). Afterwards, Stonekeeper takes Migo inside the palace and reveals the truth to him: yetis used to live below the clouds, but were forced away by the humans who attacked them. To keep them safe, they created the stones ("Let it Lie"). In order to protect the village, Migo agrees to keep up the lie by telling the yetis that Percy, who is beginning to experience high altitude sickness, is just a hairless wild yak. Stonekeeper takes Percy and locks him in a box, so Percy can get more ill. Migo later discovers that Meechee took Percy away to return him home. Migo jumps down the mountain with Gwangi and Kolka, following suit. After dropping off Percy, Meechee becomes distracted by the wonders in Kathmandu and accidentally causes a disruption. Meechee is attacked by the police, but is rescued by Gwangi, Kolka and Migo. The yetis try to make it back to the mountain, but are chased by a SWAT helicopter that is taken down by the Stonekeeper using his stones. Aside from Migo, the yetis escape to safety. Afterwards, Percy arrives on his snowmobile and reluctantly shoots Migo with a tranquilizer gun to save him. The police chase what they think is Migo (actually Percy in disguise). When the police capture him, they see it is Percy. Percy is arrested for public disturbance and fraud. Back at the village, inside the palace, Migo becomes the yetis' new leader and explains the truth to the yetis while apologizing for lying to them and tells the others that even though humans may still be scared of the yetis, they should still try to communicate with them ("Moment of Truth"). The yetis leave the village and are confronted by the police. Percy, out performing community service, and Brenda emerge from the crowd and stand up for the yetis. The rest of the humans slowly welcome the yetis and accept them into their lives ("Finally Free"). Cast *Channing Tatum as Migo *James Corden as Percy *Zendaya as Meechee *Common as Stonekeeper *LeBron James as Gwangi *Gina Rodriguez as Kolka *Danny DeVito as Dorgle *Yara Shahidi as Brenda *Ely Henry as Fleem *Jimmy Tatro as Thorp *Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker as Goats *Patricia Heaton as Mama Bear *Justin Roiland as Garry *Jack Quaid as Pilot *Sarah Baker as Soozie's Mom Crew Soundtrack and Score Release The first trailer was released on April 24, 2018. In late summer 2018, American pizza chain Chuck E. Cheese's announced that they will be the official partner of the film. They will also be releasing a set of keychains to promote the movie. This movie was released on DVD, Blu-ray,and Digital Copy on December 11, 2018. Awards and Accolades Gallery Smallfoot/Gallery Videos Trailers and Promotions SMALLFOOT Trailer (2018) SMALLFOOT - Official Trailer 1 SMALLFOOT Trailer 2 (2018) SMALLFOOT Trailer 3 (2018) SMALLFOOT - Teaser Trailer SMALLFOOT - Official Final Trailer HD References External Links *Official Site Category:Movies Category:Media